


Do You Mind?

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader watches Sam work out and then takes a shower with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Mind?

I sat on the couch researching the case—well—trying to research the case. Sam was on the floor doing sit-ups with his shirt off and it was very distracting.

“Do you mind?” I glared at him.

“Nope, not at all,” he smirked at me and touched his elbows to his knees.

I sighed. Good grief, how was I going to get anything done? He stood and stretched, his jeans riding so low I could almost see the bottom of his happy trail. Thank goodness, he was done. Nope, spoke too soon, now he was doing chin-ups. I watched as his arm muscles flexed each time he reached the bar. ”Ok, this is just torture!” I yelped.

“Sorry, I gotta stay in shape. You don’t want me to get weak and get hurt do you?” he smiled a half-smile at me.

“No,” I grumbled.

“Come help me do push-ups,” he said, getting down on the floor.

“What? How can I do that?”

“Sit on my back,” he raised up off the floor, waiting on me.

I hesitated—for a second—then leapt off the couch. I sat down on his back, crossed my legs under me and held onto his shoulders as he raised and lowered both of us. I couldn’t take it anymore, watching his rippling back muscles was enough to do me in. As he was going down I leaned over and nibbled on his ear. He laughed and almost dropped both of us but luckily he recovered and managed to push back up. ”Ok, you can get off now.”

I pouted, “Aww, no more push-ups?”

“Nope, gotta take a shower.” I got off his back and he stood and kissed me on the forehead.

He went in the bathroom and I heard the shower start running. Once I was sure he was in, I slipped into the bathroom quietly and got undressed. I snuck in behind him and hugged his back.

“Whoa!” he jumped. I giggled as he turned around and gave me a hug.

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” I said, pressing my body up against him.

“Oh, don’t worry, you didn’t. I was kinda hoping you would follow me in here,” he leaned down and gave me a kiss, the water running off his head and down my face. I grabbed his hair and he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist, leaning me against the wall. I threw my head back and moaned as he sucked and lightly bit my nipples. 

He lowered me onto him and I cried out. It had been so long, so long since we had some time to ourselves. The water was running down his chest as I licked and sucked on his neck. He groaned and put me down and turned me around so that I was facing the wall. I put my hands on the wall as he entered me once again. ”Oh God, Sam!” I cried out as he reached around and stroked my clit. The water was running down my back and ass and it felt so good. ’Yes—yes, yesss!!” my body shook with my orgasm and Sam came a few seconds later, crying out my name and squeezing my ass with his huge hands. 

He pulled out and I turned around and hugged him. The water was so warm I wanted to stay here forever. He brushed my wet hair back off my face, gave me a kiss and said, “I need to work out in front of you more often.”


End file.
